greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wahrheit tut weh
Wahrheit tut weh ist die 19te Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Cristina und Owen haben beide vorgegeben, eine Grippe zu haben, um nicht arbeiten zu müssen. Zu Hause möchte Cristina jedes Detail des Abends erfahren, an dem Owen sie betrogen hat. Owen erzählt ihr alles, bis Cristina völlig verzweifelt im Badezimmer verschwindet. Die Oberärzte versammeln sich am Morgen zu einem Meeting. Mark teilt ihnen mit, dass er vorübergehend der neue Chefarzt ist, weil Owen krank ist. Mark nimmt seinen neuen Job sehr ernst und möchte ihn unbedingt gut machen. Die anderen sind hingegen nicht sehr von seinen Fähigkeiten als Chef überzeugt. Teddy will zum ersten Mal seit Henrys Tod wieder ausgehen und lädt Callie und Arizona zu einem Frauenabend ein. Diese haben aber die Sorge, dass Teddy sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkommen könnte und laden deshalb Bailey mit ein. Erst lässt sie sich darauf ein, macht dann aber ihre Zusage rückgängig, weil sie Zeit mit Ben verbringen will. Callie hat jetzt auch keine Lust mehr und will den Frauenabend verschieben. Bailey und Meredith unterstützen Webber bei der Behandlung des Patienten Neil, den Webber schon seit vielen Jahren kennt. Neil braucht mehrere neue Organe, doch da die Operation schon einige Male verschoben werden musste, ist Neil skeptisch und will auch nicht, dass seine Familie dabei ist. Neils Befürchtungen scheinen sich zu bestätigen, denn die Spenderorgane sind nicht in einwandfreiem Zustand, sodass Mark die Operation verbietet. Webber will sich damit jedoch nicht abfinden und beschließt, gegen die Anweisung des Ersatz-Chefs zu handeln. Auch Derek hat mit Marks Übereifer zu kämpfen und erhält von diesem den Auftrag, eine geniale Lösung für ein medizinisches Problem zu entwickeln. Während Meredith durch Callie perfekt auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet ist, merken Alex, April und Jackson, dass sie hinterherhinken. Sie wollen an echten Fällen lernen und benötigen dafür Lexies fotografisches Gedächtnis. Sie soll sich zahlreiche Fallakten einprägen, um die anderen später abzufragen. Bald ist Lexie von all dem gespeicherten Wissen fix und fertig und Meredith befürchtet, sie könnte zusammenbrechen. Daher verbietet sie den anderen, ihre Schwester weiterhin als Datenbank zu benutzen. Mark findet heraus, dass Webber die Operation an Neil heimlich doch vornimmt, und stellt ihn deswegen wütend zur Rede. Webber entgegnet, dass Mark als Plastischer Chirurg naturgemäß ein Perfektionist ist, dessen Arbeit darauf ausgelegt ist, schön und makellos zu sein. Bei Webbers Arbeit geht es jedoch nicht um Schönheit, sondern darum, dass der Patient am Leben bleibt. Daher können auch Spenderorgane verwendet werden, die nicht ganz makellos sind, solange sie nur funktionieren. Mark sieht dies ein und lässt Webber seine Arbeit tun. Derek hat es geschafft, über sich hinauszuwachsen und der Mann kann jetzt operiert werden. Bei Owen und Cristina kommt unterdessen die Wahrheit ans Licht. Cristina hat Owen wehgetan, als sie abgetrieben hat. Er wollte sie auch verletzen, indem er mit einer anderen Frau schlief. Cristina realisiert auch, dass sie sich auf ihre Prüfung vorbereiten muss, anstatt sich zu Hause zu verkriechen und zu heulen. Owen packt seine Sachen und geht, sagt Cristina aber vorher, dass sie die Liebe seines Lebens ist. Arizona erkennt, dass Teddy es satt hat, auf alle deprimierend zu wirken. Sie spricht daher ein Machtwort: Der Frauenabend wird stattfinden. Teddy zuliebe, geben sich Callie, Arizona und Bailey fröhlich. Derek spricht am Abend mit Owen. Dieser erzählt, dass er gar nicht Mark, sondern ihn oder Webber als Chef wollte. Doch Derek gibt zu, dass Mark seine Sache gut gemacht hat. Meredith telefoniert mit Cristina und sagt ihr, dass sie für sie da ist. Meredith hat erkannt, dass die anderen Hilfe brauchen, um gut auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet zu sein. Daher ruft sie am nächsten Morgen alle früh zusammen, um mit ihnen zu lernen. Auch Cristina kommt. Musik *'Tonya '''von ''Calahan *'Winter Ghosts '''von ''JBM *'Youth' von Daughter *'All Alright '''von ''fun. Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Support System bezieht sich auf einen Song von Liz Phair. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharaktere *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres *Zola Grey Shepherd Gastcharaktere *Alexis Carra als Die andere Frau *Burl Moseley als Jason Cooper *Cloie Wyatt Taylor als Annie Cooper *Maura Soden als Bibliothekarin *Shi Ne Nielson als Sanitäter *Rene Auberjonois als Neil Sheridan Intro Bei uns kennt jedes Kind den Text dieses Liedes. Der Fußknochen ist verbunden mit dem Unterschenkel, der Unterschenkel ist verbunden mit dem Knie. Doch während des Medizinstudiums, lernen wir, dass es doch etwas komplizierter ist. Aber trotzdem, der Liedtext ist nicht falsch. Alles hängt zusammen. Der Fußknochen ist verbunden mit dem Unterschenkel, der Unterschenkel ist verbunden mit dem Knie. Und wenn man ein Glied entfernt, fällt der Rest einfach in sich zusammen. Outro Der menschliche Körper hat mehrere Systeme, die ihn am Leben erhalten. Das eine sorgt dafür, dass man atmet, ein anderes hält einen aufrecht. Eins sorgt dafür, dass man Hunger hat und eins, dass man glücklich ist. Sie hängen alle zusammen. Entfernt man ein Glied aus der Kette, fällt der Rest in sich zusammen. Und erst wenn eins unserer lebenserhaltenden Systeme kurz davor steht, zu versagen, wird uns klar, wie sehr wir uns bisher immer auf sie verlassen haben. Zitate *Callie: Ein 7,5 Zentimeter Bauchartortenaneurysma bei Ihrem 85-jährigen Patienten. *Meredith: Ich lasse eine Angio machen, überprüfe Lungen- und Herzfunktion und ob ein endovaskulärer Eingriff angebracht ist. *Callie: Nein! *Meredith: Wieso nicht? *Callie: Weil Ihr Patient tot ist. Sie haben ihn umgebracht! *Meredith: Ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht! Ich hab ihm einen Stent verpasst und jetzt lebt er, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass etwas reißt! *Callie: Mhh, Sie müssen Blumen für sein Grab kaufen. *Meredith: Er ist nicht tot! Ich hab ihm die Komplikationen einer offenen Operation durch die minimal-invasive Technik erspart! Er ist nicht tot!! ''(Callie bleibt stehen) ''Warum hören wir auf? *Callie: Weil wir fertig sind! *Meredith: Weil ich ihn getötet hab?? Ich hab's Ihnen doch gesagt: Er ist nicht tot!! *Callie: Ich weiß und Sie auch, obwohl ich versucht habe, Sie zu verunsichern. Und das heißt: Sie sind bereit für die Prüfungen! Sie haben die Torres-Methode verinnerlicht. Ich kann endlich nach Hause zu meiner Frau gehen. Ich habe es satt, mein Kind jeden Morgen vor Sonnenaufgang durch den Park zu kutschieren! *Meredith: Und ich? *Callie: Sie haben frei, Grey!! Machen Sie einfach, worauf Sie Lust haben! *Callie: Dass er Vortrefflichkeit als Angewohnheit bezeichnet, gefällt mir. *Teddy: Hey, ich hab uns 'n hübschen Tisch im 'Danes' reserviert. Da wo überall diese kleinen Funkel-Lichter sind! Wart ihr da schon mal? Ist ganz neu. *Callie: Bisher noch nicht. *Teddy: Hübscher Laden, sehr romantisch. Mir ist schon klar, dass ein Frauenabend keine Date ist, aber ich bin seit Wochen nur im Labor gewesen und hab in Formaldehyd gebadet. Ich möchte irgendwo hin, wo ich mich richtig wohlfühlen kann! *Callie: Ja, natürlich. *Teddy: Ohh, toll! Gut! Ich freu mich schon! Das wird sicher sehr nett. Sagt mal, sprech ich sehr schnell? *Callie: Nicht so, dass man sich Sorgen machen muss. *Teddy: Tut mir leid, ich bin so aufgekratzt! Zu Hause ist es so still, wenn niemand da ist und ich trinke im Moment echt viel Kaffee, aber was soll's? Okay, also wir sehen uns nachher!! Frauenabend, yeah!!! *Arizona: Ich hab kein Wort davon verstanden. *Callie: Ich hab ihr letzte Woche gesagt, wir machen mal 'n Frauenabend. *Arizona: Mhh, in einer Lesbenbar? Will Teddy sich jetzt umorientieren? *Callie: Nein, ich meine nicht so einen Frauenabend. Einfach ausgehen, für Teddy. *Arizona: Achso, also ist noch jemand dabei oder sitzen dann zwei lesbische Mamas und eine Witwe in einem romantischen Restaurant? *Callie: Ahh... Ohh, Bailey!!! *Arizona: Wirklich? Ist das dein Ernst? *Bailey: Was ist? *Callie: Also ähmm, Teddy - die arme traurige Witwe Teddy - möchte einen Mädchenabend machen. *Arizona: Nein, Frauen! *Callie: Frauenabend. *Bailey: Kommt nicht in Frage!! *Callie: Das ist das erste mal, dass sie ausgeht. Das ist ein großer Schritt für sie. Sie braucht uns. *Bailey: Aber Sie sind doch da! Sie beide! Noch mehr geballte Fröhlichkeit hält doch kein Mensch aus! *Arizona: Sie hat einen Tisch reserviert in einem romantischen Restaurant. Würden Sie gern die Dritte im Bunde sein und mit uns zwischen romantischen Funkel-Lichtern sitzen? *Bailey: Sie bezahlen! *Callie: Ach, ich dachte wir schmeißen alle zusammen für unsere liebe Freundin - die Witwe! *Arizona: Okay gut, wir bezahlen. *Bailey: Bis heute Abend! *Arizona: Meine Güte! *Derek: Du musst das mit Cristina und Hunt wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sag nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Yang hat noch nicht einen Tag gefehlt, weil sie krank war, noch nie! Und Sloan als Chefarzt... Ohhh, der macht mich verrückt! *Meredith: Ich kann nichts machen. *Derek: Ach komm! *Meredith: Ich kann da nicht helfen. Er hat sie betrogen. *Derek: Was?? Wann? *Meredith: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch nichts Genaues. *Derek: Sie hat's dir nicht erzählt? *Meredith: Er hat's mir gesagt. *Derek: Hunt hat's dir gesagt? *Meredith: Ja, er hat's mir erzählt. Es ist ihm einfach so rausgerutscht, daher weiß ich es. *Derek: Weiß Cristina, dass du's weißt? *Meredith: Sie weiß es. Ich meine sie weiß es nicht, aber sie weiß es. Das weiß ich. *Derek: Dann wirst du sie nicht drauf ansprechen? *Meredith: Ich kann sie nicht darauf ansprechen, denn dann würden wir ja darüber sprechen. *Derek: Aber willst du denn nicht darüber sprechen? *Meredith: Doch, aber nicht auf die Art. *Derek: Ich hoffe die kriegen das wieder hin. *Meredith: Weil du Sloan als deinen Chef nicht abkannst? *Derek: Unter anderem, ja. *Mark: Ich habe Innovation gesät, ich habe sie gegossen und voilà: Du bist gewachsen! Bin ich nicht ein großartiger Anführer? *Ben: Hoch lebe der Chefarzt! Wann kommt Hunt wieder? *Derek: Nicht früh genug! *Meredith: Ist euch allen klar, warum ich euch so früh hierher bestellt habe? Um euch zu helfen! Denn obwohl jeder für sich sein wird, wenn er die Prüfungen ablegt, wenn wir gemeinsam lernen, können wir alle bestehen! Wenn ihr nicht arbeitet, seid ihr hier. Ihr esst ihr, ihr schlaft hier, es gibt keine Ablenkung und keine Pausen. Das ist die Grey-Methode und die fängt jetzt an! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode